


Hey, Glitter-ass

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Glitter Lube, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and Roy have an encounter. Grace laughs her ass off. Roy gets pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Glitter-ass

**Author's Note:**

> First thing, I thank [](http://glitterandlube.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glitterandlube.livejournal.com/)**glitterandlube** for having such an amusing user name that gave me this plot bunny. And omg, there IS glitter lube. I looked it up. ^-^;; (Again, no beta.)

Grace slowly nipped her down Roy's neck, his shirt already ripped away and tossed to the other side of the room. She worked her way down back, hand down the front Roy's boxer, grasping tight and jerking him. Roy groaned, head thrown back as Grace licked and bit her way down his spine. When she got to the curve his ass, she finally yanked down his boxers down, divesting him of his last bit of clothing.

Roy groaned unhappily when he felt Grace pull away, no longer touching him. He turned around to see her wide eyes before she began to laugh. “What the fuck, Grace?” he asked unhappily, his erection aching for release against his stomach.

She choked on the laughter for a moment. “Glitter!” she got out before fell back onto the bed in a fit of loud, obnoxious laughter.

Roy growled, stalking his way to the bed, straddling the laughing woman. “Have you lost you mind?” he asked, grinding against her.

Grace shook her head before getting a semi-serious look on her face. “Who fucked you last, Roy?” she asked, sounding almost serious if it was not for the grin that was threatening to break out on her face.

“Uhhh...” he trailed off, hoping this was not some jealous thing; she had said they had an open relationship, after all. “Nightwing...”

Grace snorted before laughing again, harder than before. Roy growled, grabbing Grace's wrists and pinning them over her head, pushing her into the bed. “What is your issue? I thought we were going to fuck, not talk about who I fucked last night,” Roy stated, forgetting the fact that he had Grace pinned, and she never allowed that before.

Grace tilted her head to the side, laughter ending abruptly. “I have no issue. You do, if you think you did the fucking last night,” she stated before breaking Roy's pin and flipping over, pinning him on his front. “It's totally obvious Nightwing fucked you last night. Wanna know why?”

Roy rolled his eyes, turning his neck a bit, so he could look Grace in the eyes. “Why?”

“Because,” she said with a slap to his ass, “your ass is covered in _glitter_.”

“ _What_!?” he exclaimed angrily when he saw Grace hold the hand up she hit him with, that was now sparkling a bit.

“Nightwing fucked you with glitter lube,” she stated before laughing at the shocked look on Roy's face that quickly turned to anger.

“Dick! I'm going to kill him!” Roy snarled, tumbling off the bed to grab boxers, jeans and what was left of his shirt.

Grace continued to laugh as Roy pulled on his clothing and heading for the door. “See ya later, glitter-ass!” she called out as Roy slammed the door behind him, shaking the walls as Grace fell back onto the bed in another fit of laughter.


End file.
